Una vez más
by Miss Ed Bleu
Summary: Hace casi tres meses Noah Flynn se llevo en su maleta el corazón de Elle...


Era el día antes de Acción de Gracias y curiosamente estaba un poco ansiosa, habían pasado casi 2 meses y medio sin ver a Noah. Era increíblemente difícil mantener una relación a distancia. Las primeras semanas hablábamos todos los días por video llamada, pero mientras pasaban los días, entre la carga académica de Noah en Harvard y la mía en mi último año de escuela superior nuestra comunicación había disminuido a textos entre clases y antes de dormir y video llamadas rápidas los fines de semana.

Hey Shelly- Lee me sacó de mis pensamientos.

He quedado con Rachel en la noche para el cine. Vienes?

Lee habíamos quedado con tu mama de ayudarla a preparar algunas cosas para la cena de mañana.

Ummm, podemos hacerlo luego de la película.

Nah, me quedare ayudándola, disfruten en el cine tortolitos.

La verdad es que no quería estar con Lee y Rachel que desparramaban amor, mientras extrañaba a Noah. Aunque estaba muy feliz por Lee

Más tarde en la cocina con June, mientras cortábamos unos vegetales para adelantar algunas cosas de la cena de acción de Gracias me sentía cómoda con ella. June era como una segunda madre y aunque estábamos en silencio no era un silencio incómodo.

Elle, ¿que tal la escuela? – preguntó June rompiendo nuestro silencio.

Mmm, todo bien. Muchísimo trabajo, y eso con las actividades de consejo y todo. - contesté

Al menos tendrán este fin de semana para relajarse – dijo June mientras empezaba a cortar unos espárragos.

Sí, y será buenísimo ver a Noah mañana. – lo dije sin pensarlo y me sonrojé un poco, pero esto no duró mucho al escuchar las palabras de June.

-Oh Noah no llegará mañana- pero al darse cuenta de mi cara, June supo que dijo algo que no debía o de lo que yo no estaba enterada. - Ooh Elle, erm vuelvo enseguida. – June salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

¡No podía creer que Noah no vendría a casa! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? ¿martes? ¿Hoy en la mañana? Porque Noah me mentiría. Sentía mi cara ponerse roja del coraje. Me quité el delantal y fui a mi mochila por mi teléfono. Marque a Noah sin respuesta.

-Elle. – me llamaba June desde alguna parte de la casa. – Elle!

Me acerque hasta donde escuchaba su voz.

¿Elle estas bien? – asentí a sus palabras. Me ha llamado Lee, ha tenido problemas con su auto, voy por él y por Rachel al centro comercial. Puedo dejarte en tu casa de camino si quieres, o puedes esperar a Lee aquí.

No- conteste rápidamente. Gracias, ordenare un poco la cocina y luego me iré a casa.

Ordené la cocina, atascada en mis pensamientos de porque Noah no vendría a la casa, y más aun porque me había mentido sobre que si vendría. Agarré mi teléfono una vez más y le marqué. Mientras sonaba la línea caminaba sin rumbo en la casa. Intenté una vez más ya que no había tenido éxito.

Hey Elle- contestó finalmente Noah.

Noah... – no sabía que decir- yo, eh tu madre ha dicho - no pude terminar mi oración.

Elle, no puedo hablar ahora. ¿Sí? Hablamos luego, lo prometo- colgó.

Noah! – grite en el teléfono-

-Ugh! – llame de nuevo sin respuesta.

Me encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Noah. Abrí la puerta y entré. El olor de cítrico y maderas aún seguía allí. Un poco menos fuerte pero aun así me envolvió sutilmente.

Tuve el impulso de tirarme en su cama. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Por qué no podía decirme la verdad. Por qué no podía hablar conmigo y darme la cara de que me había estado engañando por semanas diciendo que estaría para la celebración del día de Acción de Gracias. Hasta aquí habría llegado nuestro intento de relación de larga distancia. Sabía que no duraría para siempre, pero no podía evitar sentir el dolor de perder a Noah alojándose en mi pecho. Allí entre sus almohadas que conservaban un poco de su olor, solté las primeras lágrimas de miedo y dolor de perder a Noah Flynn. Y el sueño me atrapó entre lágrimas.

Algo suave en mi cara me despertaba. No se cuánto tiempo había pasado. Entreabrí mis ojos, pero no podía ver nada, la habitación estaba en oscuridad total.

Lee? – llame con mi voz que sonaba totalmente extraña a mis oídos.

¿No pasan ni tres meses y mi novia ya no me reconoce?

NOAH! - mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz de la habitación. Reconocía ese pelo tan sexy, su nariz, su cuerpo.

Shelly – dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba- mi Shelly.

Besar a Noah Flynn era intoxicante. No sabía si aún estaba soñando o realmente estaba aquí conmigo. Pero no quería parar para investigarlo. Sus labios eran tan dulces como siempre, pero este beso tenía la pasión de quien añora por meses. Cuando tuvimos que parar por oxigeno Noah encendió la luz de su mesita de noche.

Elle ... – poniendo su frente sobre la mía- te extrañé.

Estas aquí realmente- conteste- yo también te extrañé.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en los brazos de Noah. Pero entonces estaba confundida porque June había dicho que Noah no vendría...

Elle, Elle – la voz de Noah me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde estás?

Tu madre ha dicho antes que no vendrías. Te he llamado y tú...- Me escuchaba como una novia llena de reproches- ¿ha sido todo un mal entendido?

Elle. Mi madre me ha contado lo que sucedió. Yo solo quería sorprenderte llegando esta noche en vez de mañana en la tarde y mi madre se ha dado cuenta de que casi arruina la sorpresa. Cuando me has llamado estaba saliendo del avión. Y las primeras veces que llamaste y no conteste es porque estaba volando a casa probablemente. – yo solo miraba a Noah perdiéndome en esos ojos que no veía hace casi 3 meses, en su boca, en su olor, en sus labios.

Te extrañe tanto- fue mi única contestación, él estaba aquí conmigo y era lo único que importaba.

Pasé por tu casa antes de venir, mi madre pensó que te habías marchado, y fue una grata sorpresa encontrarla en mi cama señorita. – Noah beso mi frente- Yo también te extrañe.

Yo, no sé, solo llegue aquí. Pensé. Me quede dormida aquí, pensando que no estarías. –no me pude contener más y regrese a sus labios, a esos labios que habían desatado todo en el " stand de los besos".

No fueron necesarias más palabras, solo queríamos perdernos uno en el cuerpo del otro. Me sentía tan feliz en sus brazos. Era real y solo duraría por el fin de semana, pero eran días que lo tendría cerca.


End file.
